Patch and Nora's Summer Vacation
by Patch Lover39
Summary: My first fanfic ever, so I thought I'd give it a try. Patch and Nora havegone on a long road trip this summer, will something exciting happen along the way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

NPOV

_ Angel?_ Patch whispered into my thoughts. My eyes fluttered open and I feel the iciness of the window against my forehead. I sit up strait, making my back crack and pop into place. I looked around and found that it was totally dark around us, and I could tell we had stopped for the night. _Are you still tired?_ Patch murmurs into my thoughts. I shake my head as I stretch, a slight moan escaping my lips as I stretch.

"Where are we?" I mutter, not knowing myself. Patch and I had decided to take a road trip across the country over the summer, and every where we went, Patch would tell me something or another about what he had done in the specific area. Vee thought that sooner or later, Patch was going to try to seduce me, but he had promised to be good at the beginning of the trip, and I tried my best to trust him.

"Colorado" he murmured sweetly "Where I won a record total of 96 skiing races. In a week"

"Hmm…" I say, opening the side door to Patch's Jeep, as he opened his. The cool summer mountain air hits my face, and as I jumped down, my feet landed in a foot of snow. What the… It's summer!My head began to swim from lack of oxygen and I had to gasp just to fill my lungs. Patch was at my side immediately, taking my hand in his, before he lifted me up completely, carrying me bridal style. He carried me into the hotel, and the guy at the front desk tossed Patch the key to our room with no hesitation.

We moved quickly through the halls, and he set me down only to open the door. Once we were inside, I immediately collapsed onto the bed, crawling my way under the covers, still feeling icy and light headed from the cool air, or lack there of. I continued to gasp for air, still feeling light headed, and Patch sat down next to me in bed, smiling at me with a smug kind of look.

"I know a way to make the covers warmer, heat things up a little bit" he says slyly.

"H-how, d-d-do it p-p-please. I'm f-f-freezing cold!" I say, my teeth chattering loudly.

He was under the covers in a minute and then his lips captured mine as he wrapped his strong, dressed in black arms around me tightly, locking me against the smooth hard muscle of his torso. _ Your lips taste good, what have you been eating, angel?_ Patch murmurs as he deepens the kiss. _Mmm… yummy, it's sweet._ I can't help but feel dumb; I should have known this was his way of warming the bed. I pulled away and told him in a stern voice, "No kissing me while I'm in bed, Patch!"

_Scared angel?_ Patch asks sweetly into my mind.

"No!" I say, realizing too late that I sound defensive.

_Liar_ he replies, leaning in and pressing another slow, hot kiss to my lips. I pull away, sitting up quickly and throwing the blankets off me. I make my way to my backpack and withdraw my toiletries bag, heading to the bathroom in a huff. I shower, feeling the hot water run over my body, and after I am finished with my shower, I dress quickly and head to bed. Patch is lying there, resting, but not sleeping. I crawl under the covers with him and curl into a little ball, feeling consciousness slowly leaving me.

_Good night, angel. I love you._ Patch tells me right as I drift to sleep.

PPOV

Watching Nora sleep just made me want her more. Vee had warned her that I was going to try to seduce me, but I promised her before we began, that I would be the perfect gentleman. I was starting to regret that. I closed my eyes, and all I could see was Nora. I added myself to the picture, kissing her, only this Nora didn't push me away. She pulled me against her, kissing me with a deep passion, taking matters into her own hands, pushing me down onto the soft down of the comforters. I liked this Nora, she was bold and incredibly sexy, not that my Nora wasn't.

Nora stirred next to me, and then, as I imagined her fumbling for my belt, she sprang up, breathing heavily. I opened one eye to see her cheeks flushed. _Oops_ I thought to myself, _I must have accidentally pushed the images to her mind._ She shot a glare my way.

"You did that, didn't you?" she says, her voice practically a snarl.

_Do what angle?_ I say to her mind, going for innocence, _you seem flustered, is everything all right?_

"Yeah, just, bad dream" she says, though her voice is still unconvinced. She settles back in for bed and I feel myself smirk, knowing that for once, I finally got away with it.

NPOV

When I woke again, a beam of sunlight was shinning right on my face, and Patch lay next to me, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. I smiled at him, admiring him secretly in his rest. He was mine, and though he was now my rogue, made only for me, I was okay with fighting for him, and trying hard to keep the Archangels and the Nephilims for fighting to the death. I propped myself up on one elbow and watched as the light danced on him, loving the look of the yellow light of the sun on his dark, dark hair. I leaned down, not able to resist myself, and press my lips to his with a feather light touch.

He groans, and sits up as I pull away my lips, and I smile as I see his smile at my good-morning kiss. He leans over and presses my lips to his again. I smile against his and pull away, making little tsk sounds. "A- but but! You know the rules! No kissing in bed. Now be a good boy and take a shower, you are starting to reek" I say, trying hard not to smell him deeply, knowing the smell of mint and spice is dominant on his skin. He groans, but complies and goes to take a shower.

_Angel, could you bring me a shirt? I totally forgot it. _Patch says I stand and go to grab him a shirt. I walk to the door, and when I try the door, its locked. In one swift motion, Patch opens the door, grabs my hand, and presses the door shut with me, crushing his lips to mine. The shirt falls from my hand in surprise, not knowing what's going on. Finally, I begin to kiss him back.

_You never said anything about bathrooms._ Patch says, the same amount of humor that is always in his voice ringing into my head. I pulled my head back slightly, and nipped his earlobe before saying, matching his tone, "What is up with you and making out in girls bathrooms?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Um… some fluff in this chapter, but you know what they say, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. ;)**

**In this chapter, you find out what the answer to the equation: Patch+ Nora+ Condo- Other people=**

**I do not own the Hush, Hush series, which belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick.**

Chapter two

NPOV

Patch moaned loudly as I pulled away from him. I chuckle lightly and unwrap my legs from his waist. Once my feet are on the ground again, I scoop up his shirt, and my shirt too, which somehow made its way off my body sometime during the steamy make out. _Such a teaser!_ He growls into my mind as he grudgingly takes his shirt back. I button my shirt up and show myself out of the bathroom, and back into the hotel room. I grab my bag, picking out a warm sweater dress, leggings, and fuzzy boots to hear, I duck into the bathroom and change quickly.

My hair is frizzy from the steam, so I step out of the bathroom and run a brush through my hair, watching the unruly curls slowly right themselves. Patch shows up behind me, wearing his usual attire, black jeans that hang low on his narrow hips, tight fit long sleeved black shirt, and black motorcycle boots. He smiled when he sees me, and kissed my hair lightly.

"Good morning my beautiful redhead" he said, wrapping me in a backward hug and burying his face in my neck to nuzzle it. I giggle as he does. For such a dark guy with a dark past, he's a real sweet heart. He takes my hand, playing with my fingers as he draws away. He released my hand and goes back to packing, and once he's finished, we're off again, going up to the mountains.

"Isn't it summer? Why is it so cold?" I whined.

"Global climate change? I dunno, I don't control the weather."

We ski for the rest of the day, me falling over multiple times before getting any good, and at night, we're off for another all nighter. Sometimes I wish the Archangels hadn't made me human again. I think it was a punishment for Patch, making him watch me die as he remains ageless for ever more. I close my eyes and feel sleep over take me, forcing me to fall under its spell.

PPOV

We get to our next destination at roughly 4 in the morning, but she looks so peaceful sleeping in my car, so I just ease my chair back and close my eyes to rest. My eyes flutter open when I hear Nora begin to stir. I smirk at her, knowing that once she asks where we are, she'll be either enraged, or impressed.

"Mmm… wha-what time is it?" she mutters quietly.

"6 in the morning" I say, still waiting for her to ask where we are.

"Where are we?" she murmurs, stretching and groaning a bit. I really wish she'd stop groaning, it turns me on… big time.

"Well" I say, my smirk becoming a grin, "Welcome to Los Vegas, where I won three hotels, two condos, four cars, and two stars."

Her eyes widen and she looks actually very impressed. _Impressed? I could take you on a little tour of the condos, if you want._ I say in a sexy voice to her mind.

She laughs nervously, and clears her throat before saying in a shy voice "Hmm, take me to the one with the most comfortable bed"

_Mmm… The things you do to me angel_. I say to her mind, sitting up and starting the car.

NPOV

When we arrive at his condo, I must admit that I am more then impressed. The condo was HUGE, and it had a pool and a hot tub. It had five bed rooms, and it had three full levels. _So? You like it?_ Patch asked me, and in response I threw myself into his arm, kissing him hard.

"It's beautiful, and big" I mutter against his lips. He moans, and lifts me at the hips. I wrap my long, deadly legs around his waste, and he stumbles down the hallway, shoving his shoulder to the first door to the left. He closes the door shut with his foot and walks back to the bed. He tosses me down gently on the soft down of the bed. I open my eyes just in time to see him pull his shirt off his head.

I never get tired of seeing him and his perfectly toned muscles. My breath catches in my throat as he starts to move away. "Patch!" I call out, desperate to have him close again. _Miss me already, angel?_ Patch teases me. Then moving back to me, he lays down next to me, and begins to kiss me hard again.

He rolls me on top of him, so I straddle his hips, and his hands find my hips. I feel his pirate smile against my lips as his hands slides up my shirt, and he breaks the kiss just long enough to pull off my shirt. He kissed me and kissed me, nocking down every one of my defenses until it was just me and just him.

PPOV

"Ppppaaatttcchh!" Nora moaned loudly as I began to nip and kiss a line from her collar down to her navel. No matter how much I wanted her, and no matter how much I knew she wanted me, I couldn't do this to her, not now. She was only 17, and I knew that she wasn't ready. I wasn't either, I wouldn't be able to go slow, I would only feel lust go over me and I would hurt her, and I wouldn't, couldn't do that.

_Angel! _I moaned into her mind as she began to reach for my boxers. I caught her wrists and pinned them over her head. _Angel, no… I can't… your not ready. _I tell her softly, rolling off of her. She looks at me desperately, but I have made up my mind. I toss her her shirt and pants, and I pulled mine on myself. I moved over and kissed her gently on her lips, sweetly, and then pulled away.

_I love you angel, goodnight._ I whispered in my mind.

"Y-Your not staying?" She says, not at all hiding her desperation.

I don't answer, instead I leave the room without another word.

NPOV

After Path left, I couldn't help but feel painfully rejected. He had just walked out. Had I done something wrong? Had I gone too far? I was so confused, and really hurt. Was he just trying to get back at me for yesterday morning when I had done the exact same thing to him? Was he jut teasing, did he even love me? I knew he did, he told me all the time, but did he love me on a physical scale, I knew he couldn't feel, so why would he like me on a physical scale…

_Go to sleep angel. Sleep well. I love you._ Patch murmured to me, and without any hesitation, I fell asleep alone in a bed, without Patch, in a large, practically empty condo.

**So… What'd you think? I am going on Christmas break, so I can update as many times as I want, as long as I have no writer's block. I really appreciate all the reviews, and I am so proud of myself for making it on 5 people's favorite story list, especially for my first time! Thank you so much for all the suggestions and stuff, and keep reviewing! **

**Quick Question: Where do you suggest they go next? I am totally open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…**

**So… I do understand that Patch and even Nora act a little OOC, and I do apologize, I am just a female, and trying to get into a guys head, Patch of all guys, is REALLY hard to do. So sorry about the OOCness and stuff. Oh, and BTW, I am also a little… Pure, I guess, and try hard not to let cuss words or sex (well, at least major LEMONS) come into my writing… I will try to add Patch's sexy, dark, playful side with innuendos added to this chapter and you can tell me weather or not you want me to continue writing like that, or with mister sweet heart Patch.**

**Other then that, a little more fun in Vegas!**

**Becca F. owns everything.**

Chapter three

It was Friday, meaning it was check-up day, meaning I had to call my mom… and Vee. Patch was using his cell to call Rixon, and I could here him laughing at all of Rixon's jokes. I rolled my eyes, and could tell that Patch's talking to Rixon was both a good and bad thing. Not only would he be made back into innuendo dropping Patch (bad thing) He was going to be my bad boy (totally good thing). I finally hiked up my skirt and dialed my mom, knowing that I would be bombarded with questions.

"Nora?" My mom says, answering on the third ring.

"Hey mom" I say sweetly into the phone.

"Hey, so, where are you now? Is Patch being a gentleman like he promised? Where all have you gone? Are you coming home soon?"

"Um, Nevada, yes, all over, and probably not." I answer honestly.

"Darling, you do know that I love you, and I really do want you to be safe and happy." My mother says, her voice sounding worried.

The phone is yanked from my hand and Patch presses it to his ear.

"Blythe, I do hope you'll understand, I am always going to keep your daughter safe, and I'm sure she's told you that I make her happy. I must apologize, but we must go. Bye" Patch says smoothly, hanging up the phone right after.

I lunge for my phone, but he jerks his hands up, so I do a face plant into his hard chest._ Can't resist me, can you?_ Patch says jokingly. I glare and launch myself into the air to grab the phone, again to no avail. I glare at him, hitting him on the arm as hard as I can. He just chuckles, still not feeling anything. So instead I try a new tactic. I wrap my arms around him in a sexy way. He swallows hard, and I watch in amusement as he stiffens.

I stand on my tip toes and kiss his neck, up to his jaw, then back to his ear. "Can I _please_ have my cell phone back?" I murmur to him in the sexiest voice I can manage. I am surprised by my boldness, surprised I can actually stand up for myself. He slowly lowers his arm, just enough that I can grab the cell, and I giggle when he shoots me a glare.

I hit two and then send, dialing Vee.

"BABE!" she screams loudly into the phone, "OMG! I have been waiting for your call all morning! Tell me all the details, has he tried anything? Have you had sex yet? Where are you right now?"

"Ohmigod, I so have not had sex with Patch, and he hasn't tried anything… well, much. Well, right now we're in Vegas, and if you'd hang up, we'd like to go to some casinos and win some stuff."

"Vegas? Ohmigod, you two are in Vegas, alone, with no one else there, and he hasn't tried ANYTHING?"

"Yeah" I say, shrugging even though she can't see it, "Patch has three condos and two hotels up here, and so we spent the night at one of them. He was a perfect gentleman, even though I wanted more…"

"Woah, Woah, WHOAH! OMG! You, Nora Grey, wanted more from Patch Cipriono, and he said 'no'?"

Again Patch takes the phone, but this time he is practically growling into the phone.

"I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, and Nora is my best friend, and my soul mate, and I would NEVER push her too far, so I think you need to back off" and with that, he slammed the phone shut and handed it to me.

PPOV

I felt kind of bad for yelling at Vee, but the fact that she thought I would EVER try to hurt my angel, it made me kind of angry.

"Lets go angel" I murmur into her ear, kissing her neck lightly.

She complies and follows me to the jeep. We go to a few smaller casinos, and mostly I do all the gambling, even though we both have fake IDs. I decide to play pool, and I find a small group of two guys standing by the nearest pool table. Nora follows close behind as I make my way over to them, knowing that I could really do a good job.

"Hey" one of the two guys bark, "you wanna play? Two on two? Gamble a bit?"

"Your on, warning, angel and I are amazing at pool" I say.

"Yeah, well me and Raphael are champions, so lets go."

NPOV

Patch had gone insane. I couldn't play pool. I watched as they set up the game, and I felt myself slowly beginning to freak. Patch was the one who got to break, and when he hit the ball with his cue stick, a loud crack rang out as the triangle of balls broke apart. We sunk three solids.

"Solids" Patch says, smiling proudly at his work.

"I'll bet $100 you can't sink two more" says one of the big, bulky men we were playing against.

"You're on, I'll even bet you $400 I can sink two balls" he said

"You're on" scoffed Raphael.

Patch line up the shot and drove the cue into the white ball again, and two solids went into the pocket.

"Pay up boys" Patch says.

Then Raphael and the other go up, drilling the cue into billiard ball, as Patch called it.

It was my turn, and there was only one solid ball left. I swallowed hard, and lined up the shot, knowing I would miss it anyways.

"Let's make a bet, girly" says Raphael "You sink it, nottin happens, you miss it… you take off that little jacket of yours, and let that cutesy low cut shirt show off."

"Your on" I said, masking my discomfort. I leaned back over the table, and I could tell that Patch wanted me to get it too, not wanting them to be gawking at me.

_Angel, angle yourself slightly to the left…good, now aim for the middle of the billiard ball… okay, ease the stick back _Patch smirked, but I ignored the innuendo _now let the cue forward gently, but swiftly._

I did as I was told, and I sunk the blue ball in. I jumped up and down clapping, then through myself into Patch's arm. He hugged me close and kissed my ear.

"Hmph, now it's time for little ol' eight ball for ya, call it and sink it" Raphael says smugly.

I gulp and line up the shot. "eight ball, corner pocket" I say, lining up as Patch's directions tell me. I shoot, and the eight ball goes in perfectly.

PPOV

I finally got Nora to calm down after winning, and convinced her to go back to the condo. She was now sitting in the front seat of my car, hand entwined with mine, head leaning against the window. Her breathing was slow and shallow, signifying that she was asleep. We arrived at the condo quickly, and I nudged her gently to wake her up.

"Mmm... are we here?" She asks in a tired voice. I nod, and she opens her door, breaking away from my hold on her hand. She walks to the door lazily, and when I get to the door, she's already inside, sitting on the couch.

"Could you make us something to eat Patch?" She asks.

I move instantly to the kitchen and begin making her some home made pizza, kneading the dough and everything. After I started spinning the pizza in the air as had learned a long time ago, I felt Nora somewhere behind me. _Liking what your seeing angel?_ I ask, turning around and smirking as she turns beat red.

"No, not at all"

"Mmm… that's too bad, 'cause I am liking what I see way too much" I say, doing the smile that I know she loves.

I finish making her pizza, and I throw it in the oven, moving over to watch TV with Nora. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she snuggles into me. _Hmph, comfy enough? Or would you like me to do this _ I murmur into her mind, lifting her onto my lap. She smiles and answers by capturing my lips with hers.

Her lips taste like strawberries, and the skin on her stomach and back is soft and delicate. I smile against her lips as she begins to tug at my shirt desperately. I lift my hands higher, and higher, until she gasps, and tilts her head back, giving access to her neck. I nip the fleshy part, and kiss her gently.

The ding of the oven goes off, and Nora yelps, springing off of me quickly, screaming a bit.

"Angel, I didn't think you'd be scared by a simple ding." I tell her smirking as she flushes red. She is so beautiful, and she looks adorable when she blushes….

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Sorry this chapter sucked… writers block and finals, and all that… messed up stuff. **

**Well…I think California is up next, and then they might be heading over to Hawaii… I'll play it by year…**

**So… um… R&R**

…**. … …. …**

**Well… That's all I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas Eve's eve Everyone! Right now I am at my best friends house and so she is helping me write this chapter. Well, ish, she is only giving me moral support. They are going to California right now, and then they'll be heading to Washington State. I am Updating a chapter today because I am giving you all a very nice X-Mas present. Well I will stop A/Ning you so that you can enjoy a little more Patch. 3 Thanx for all the reviews!**

Chapter four

NPOV

The pizza was the best thing ever, it was Italian style, and the sauce was mouth watering. I licked the plate clean, enjoying the amazing food, for me and Patch, since he couldn't taste it himself. While I enjoyed the food, Patch made cake for desert, frosting it and all. I enjoyed the rich butter milk icing and rich chocolaty batter. After desert, I was tired, so I went to the same bed I slept in the night before, curling into a ball and pulling the blankets up to my chin.

PPOV

I was bored after Nora went to sleep and I decided to go for a midnight swim. I went up to my room on the upper most level and changed into my swim trunks. I dived into the deep end of the pool and swam laps for a while. I got bored after a while and decided to go up to bed. When I surfaced, I saw Nora sitting at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in. She was only wearing a bikini.

_What are you doing here Nora, it's already 1 in the morning. _I say into her mind.

"I was sleeping, but I heard the splashing and decided to come for a swim." She murmurs quietly.

I smirked as she sat there, still debating weather or not she should come in. I ducked under the water and swam over to her, once I reached her, she was sitting at the edge, both feet in the water. I grabbed her feet and yanked her in.

"Patch!" she screamed when she surfaced, coughing water out of her mouth "I could have died if I hit my head! Don't do that!"

I was laughing and laughing, my angel was too cute when she was angry. She came over to me, grabbing my head and dunking it under the water. I grabbed her around her middle and slung her her over my shoulder, diving under the water and swimming to the deeper end. When I surfaced, she gasped for air, and then burst out laughing.

"Patch!" she giggled "Why do you torture us me so much."

"Why do you tease me so much?" I counter, smirking as she flushes bright red.

I swim over to, wrapping her in a bear hug and kissing her softly. She responds enthusiastically, running her tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth and our tongues dance together as she wraps her legs around my waist. My feet tread through the water in double time, supporting Nora and I as we kiss.

NPOV

I kissed him more and more, keeping my hands in his inky black hair as his feet tread under us to keep us afloat. His hands move up, touching the skin just below my ribcage, teasing me as I moan lightly into his mouth, begging for more. He chuckles lightly, breaking away to kiss my jaw and neck. I feel him sink his teeth into my shoulder, moaning loudly.

I move my feet lower, until they reach the hem of his swim trunks. His feet stop treading, and he stiffens, making us fall under water. when we surface, we are laughing hysterically, gasping for breath and clutching our sides.

"Let's get some sleep angel, we have a long trip in front of us" Patch says in between laughs.

"Let's get an early start and head out now" I suggest, and he smiles.

"Okay, go pack up and we'll head on out"

PPOV

After packing we head out, climbing into the car and heading out to our next destination, California. Nora falls asleep almost immediately, leaning her head on my shoulder. The eight hour long drive was excruciatingly boring, Nora had been sleeping on and off, normally only getting up to have us stop to use the restroom or something like that. When we arrived in Hollywood we were caught in the middle of rush hour, making the drive even longer. Nora had woken up about an hour ago and was enjoying looking out the window in awe. I was surprised she had never traveled away from home before.

_Angel, do you want to go to the hotel and get settled in?_ I ask Nora in her mind, shooting a glance her way.

"Yeah, I'd love to, where are we staying here?" Nora says, turning in her seat to face me.

"Some Holiday Inn near the coast." I answer, reaching over and capturing her hand in my own.

NPOV

When we reach the hotel, it's around 10:38 o'clock in the morning and so we decide to unpack and head on out to go to the beach. We change into our swim suits and grab a couple of beach towels as we head out the door.

When we get there, the beach is practically empty, only a few scattered people in specific areas.

I turn to Patch and raise and eyebrow at him "This place is practically empty, it's 100 degrees and gorgeous outside, what gives?"

"Welcome to my private beach, the people here are delinquents, one sec" Patch says before moving forward and saying in a demanding tone "What the hell are you kids doing on my beach! Can't you read!"

All the kids scatter and run away from the beach. I burst into hysterical laughter, doubling over on the sand, laughing and laughing. Patch looks down at me, then bends down to scoop me up, I laugh harder as he slings me over his shoulder and begins running towards the ocean. He trips a little before the ocean and then we are both laughing in hysterics. A large wave washes over us, and we keep laughing like mad, coughing out salt water. Patch rolls over and wraps me in a hug.

"You've got a beautiful laugh, angel." Patch murmurs, pressing a lingering kiss to my lips.

**(A/N) Sorry to leave you there, but thanks a ton!**

**R&R (sorry it's not the best… I still have that retched disease called Writer's Block… I don't really like that very much) **

**Anyways, Merry Christmas!**

**I will be updating soon, maybe after X-mas! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again people of Earth! Thank you again for all the awesome reviews, story favorites, and story alerts! I am so glad you think it's good. My best friend was laughing her head off reading the reviews, only because every single one of them said 'adorable' or 'cute'. She then went on to tell me, and I quote "I swear to god Melanie, if you stop writing this, I will hunt you down and now one will ever know where you went", so something tells me I should probably keep updating. My bestie is very supportive (and violent, but still loveable). Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you Cathryn! Lots of Fluff in this chapter.**

**Lots of love, and enjoy the chapter.**

**Becca F. owns everything.**

Chapter five

NPOV

After the sun went down, Patch and I finally left the beach. We had spent the entire day swimming and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. While I had sunbathed, Patch had sat there admiring my completely laid out body. But now we were headed back to the hotel for the night. We stopped for some Chinese food, and after that headed back to the hotel.

"Patch, how is it you know how to show me such an amazing time wherever we go?" I ask him as I grab my toiletries bag to shower. He smiles and replies "because you like my kisses? Or maybe because I know what makes your heart skip a beat."

I roll my eyes and then slip into the bathroom. I turn the shower all the way to hot and then step in, feeling the blissfully burning water rush over my skin. I finish showering and dry myself off, changing into a cotton nightgown that went down to my mid thigh and comfy slippers. I brush my hair and wrestle it into a bun for the night before heading back into the room. Patch's eyes practically pop out of his head when he sees my attire, and he swallows hard as I move onto the bed, lifting my leg in such a way that my nightgown hitches up a little too high.

Patch growls, a low, deep sound in his chest, and before I can do anything, his mouth is covering my own, kissing me in a sexy, loving, lustful way. His tongue licks my bottom lip, begging desperately for entrance. I open my mouth and his tongue slips in, searching every part of my mouth. His teeth nip playfully at my lips, forcing me to moan in pleasure. I arch my neck, giving him full access. He thanks me by kissing and nipping my neck, gently running his tongue across my throat before biting my shoulder to keep from moaning.

I slide over him, straddling his hips and taking control of the kiss. I delve my tongue into his more then willing mouth, kissing him with force as well as passion. Something in my mind tells me to pull away, but the stronger part of me tells me to keep kissing him. I run my hands down the smooth muscles of his arms and torso, finally reaching my destination at the hem of his shirt; I tug it up over his body and throw it to the corner of the room.

PPOV

"Nora!" I moaned loudly as she slowly kissed down my chest, running her hands over the wall of muscle. I couldn't feel, but I could imagine, and the way I imagined it was heaven. She began kissing upwards again, kissing my shoulder, neck, jaw, gently nipping, licking, and kissing wherever her mouth went, until at last my angel's lips met my own. I kissed her back forcefully, she had been in charge for too long. I ran my hands over her hips, up her torso, back down again, rubbing her in an almost greedy way. She was mine, and anyone who wanted her other then me would be burning in hell by morning.

I kissed her neck before nudging down the strap of her incredibly sexy night gown and kissing her shoulder. She dug her nails into my back, forcing me to moan my appreciation. What had gotten into her? What ever it was, I liked it, a lot. I gently flicked my tongue along her throat before nipping at her shoulder. I kissed up along the line of her jawbone, moving back to her ear "What has gotten into you?" I asked her, feeling her tugging at my hair, begging me to return to her lips.

She crushed her lips to my own before answering, our lips still touching "I dunno, but I'll tell you what I'd like to get into me, you" she said, licking down my neck. My god, had she just dropped an innuendo? She had, and she wanted me. Badly. I growled as she licked around the rim of my belly button. Her hands reached lower, teasing me at the waistband of my pants. God I wanted her, almost too badly. But I wanted her first time to be special, not just a quicky. I wanted it to be the best damn night of her life. I wanted her to feel special, because I knew she knew I wasn't a virgin, and I wanted her to know she was special, that all the other girls had been out of lust, but her, my angel -the love of my life, my soul mate, my other half- was out of love.

I pulled back, kissing her gently on the lips, prying her off of my hips and allowing her to snuggle into my side. "I love you angel" I murmured to her softly, kissing her forehead. Her hair was messed up from our steamy make out session, and her breathing and heart rate still hadn't died down. I closed my eyes to rest as my angel's breathing shallowed and heart rate slowed. Before I knew it, she was fast asleep curled into my side.

NPOV

I awaken the next morning at 10 in the morning. All the traveling had my internal clock messed up. I moved my hand to the bed beside me, searching for Patch. My hand only found blankets. My eyes snapped open and I looked around frantically for him. I jumped off the bed and began looking for any sign of him. Finally when I went into the bathroom I found a note from him taped to the mirror, it read:

_Dear Angel,_

_Sorry I am not there to see my beautiful girlfriend (you)this morning. I will be back soon though; I just had a little business to take care of this morning. Don't be jealous, but I am spending some time with some old friends who are girls. To be completely honest, they are rather ugly and pale in comparison to your beauty. I'll be back to pick you up for lunch, until then I want you to stay in the hotel until I return. After I return we can eat and then head on out to our next destination. I love you Angel._

_-Patch_

Other girls? Who? I know that he told me not to be jealous, but it was a girlfriend thing, I always got jealous every time he spent even a lick of time with any other girl. I grabbed my bag and took a shower, changing into a white tank top that squeezed me in all the right ways, a pair of daisy dukes, a pair of pink flip flops, and to top off the look, a pair of sunglasses. I had the perfect tan from our day at the beach yesterday. Honestly, I wanted to stay in California a little longer, like we had for Vegas, and I hoped that Patch agreed with me. A light nock woke me from my daze, and I walked to the door, opening it. A hand grabbed my hand, yanking me out to the hallway. I felt another hand cover my mouth before I could think to scream, and then another set of hands grabbed me around my waist, hauling me up. I heard my door close, and I began screaming and thrashing around trying to break free.

"Shut up girl! No one can hear your voice" growled a gruff voice.

What did he mean? Why wasn't anyone hearing me or finding anything suspicious? Then everything clicked into place, these people were either Nephilim or fallen angels, and they were using their mind powers to make it so no one could hear us, or see us. I felt my stomach drop, and I began to freak out. Finally, the men stopped walking and threw me into a car. My hands were bound, and I was gagged with a sock. They crawled into the driver's and passenger's seat, revving the engine before peeling out of the parking garage.

The men were defiantly Nephilim, there height gave it away. They were roughly 6'8, and they had a bulky build. One of them turned around to look at me, smiling at me wickedly. "Where's good ol' Patch to save you now, love?"

**(A/N: I am seriously tempted to be a jerk and leave it here, but I think I will go on, for you guys)**

PPOV

The meeting with the Nephilim and Fallen angels was a nightmare, and I was more then grateful to be heading back to the hotel to be with my angel. I pulled into the parking garage, parking the jeep and moving into the hotel. When I got to my room, I could hear the T.V going, but something was wrong. I opened the door using the key and when I got inside, Nora was gone. Then it hit me, what was wrong. It reeked of Nephilim. Those bitches had stolen my angel. I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me before running down the hall and back into the parking garage. I peeled out of the parking garage, driving fast, knowing where the Nephilim safe house was. I drove faster until finally I got to the district where all the abandoned warehouses were. I climbed out of the jeep and listened intently. Then I heard it, the muffled screaming of my angel.

It was faint, and very vague, making me wonder if I actually heard it, or if it was just in my head. I ran toward the sound of her voice, it becoming gradually louder and louder. I found the warehouse and climbed up the fire escape on the side. I reached the top in no time, slamming my shoulder into the glass before climbing in. An alarm went off, and immediately I was surrounded, being pinned down by roughly 20 Nephilim.

I was chained and then propped up under a wooden frame, the entire time listening to my angels screams.

"So Patchy ol' friend" said an 18 year old Nephilim, "you finally got yourself a weak spot, eh? So Nora, how are you doing today?"

Nora looked terrified, and weak "fine" she murmured, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"So Nora, all of your screaming finally paid off? Your Patchy-poo is finally here to save you, right?" he asked her, moving closer to her.

She just nodded, turning her head away from him as he moved closer and closer.

"So darling, are you feeling lucky right now? Good ol' Patch finally here to save you, to gather you up in his arms and kiss you?" the Nephil growled, right in front of her.

Again she just nodded.

"Patch" he said, once again turning toward me "look what you've done to your precious angel. She won't be worth much for much longer, though I think she'd make a nice 'lifelike' statue in the foyer."

"You won't touch her" I snarled, yanking at the chains.

"Like this?" he asked, caressing her cheek. I growled, and he just chuckled, turning around to face her again. "or touch her like this?" he asked, crushing his lips to hers.

NPOV

I screamed as his lips came in contact with mine. I thrashed, trying to break free, but his hands cupped my face, forcing me to keep my lips pressed to his. I heard Patch swearing at the Nephil, but all that was washed away as the filthy Nephil shoved his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to puke. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to be safe, in Patch's arms back at the hotel.

Finally the Nephil broke away, a triumphant smile on his lips as he turned to Patch. Patch looked furious and angry beyond measures. "Patchy old pal, I do hope your not letting Nora here die a virgin, that would be a shame. I mean, we could fix that easy enough, but I don't think Nora would be too happy with it."

"Don't touch her you son of a bitch" Patch growled.

"Ah, Patch, I am a son of a bitch, I am a son of one of you filthy Fallens."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to be safe, at home. I wanted to forget all about the time I had spent learning about Nephilim and Fallen angels. I just wanted to be a normal girl. I closed my eyes, feeling tears burning. I was going to die. I drowned out their conversation, letting my tears fall, letting myself repeat into my head again and again 'I'm going to die'. I let their conversation return to my ears, and I felt myself quake with fear.

"So, she's dying a virgin at 17. Sorry about that, love." The Nephil said, moving to my side, pulling out a switchblade. Before any of us had time to react, the blade was stabbed into my side, and my consciousness left me all at once.

**Well that was exciting to write! I hope you don't mind me adding a little adventure and thrill to the plot line. I was bored with the story, it was a little repetitive, and now it is a little more exciting. I am out of my rut baby! I'm super uber happy! So, what's going to happen next? Who knows? I think that Stereo Hearts is my inspiration, seeing as I listened to it on repeat while writing this chapter….. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, lucky you, you people get 2 updates in one day! Well, I hope you like this chapter, it is going to be switching the POV quite a bit, so sorry about that… Anyways, once again, I always appreciate the feedback and reviews! I think I am going to dedicate this chapter to Lime Heart and candywasted for being to of my most supportive fans! You guys rock and I hope you enjoy the update. Oh, just a little warning, this chapter is sad. **

**Becca F. owns everything.**

**Without further ado, I bring you chapter six!**

Chapter six

PPOV

I watched helplessly as my angel collapsed to the ground, arms suspended above her head. I felt rage overcome my body, and a wave of strength flashed through me, strong enough to let me break the chains capturing my arms. (A/N: Patch can break these cuffs) an onslaught of Nephilim jumped at me, but I batted them away. One got me in a chokehold, but I flipped him over my shoulder and snapped his neck.

All the Nephil kept coming, and I kept hurting them until they finally found out that even though they had me outnumbered, I was furious, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't beat me. I saw the one that had stabbed my angel running in a mob of Nephilim for the exit. I lunged at him, grabbing the switchblade he had used to attack my angel. I slit his throat, knowing full well he couldn't die.

"I hope you rot in the very depths of hell you F***ing bastard" I growled at him , stabbing him again and again, watching him become a bloody pulp. Once I had had my fill of watching him suffer, I tossed his mangled body out the door and into the salty harbor, hearing his screams ring out as the salt burned his bloody figure. He deserved it.

NPOV

I could still hear, I could still smell, and I could sure as hell still feel. I had woken sometime, and I heard the screams of one of my Nephilim captures ringing out. Pain shot across my side, and I felt myself slowly fading. One thought kept me alive. Patch. Patch was going to save me. I knew he would. He had saved me all the other times, with the Nephilim, Chauncey, even Dabria. He promised me he would always be there to save me. He was a man of his word, and he had to save me. But I kept fading, feeling, actually _feeling _myself becoming dimmer and dimmer. With the last ounce of strength I had in me, I lifted my head and called his name, once, very feebly "Patch"

(A/N once again, tempted to leave it just be a jerk)

PPOV

My angel's voice hit me, penetrating through the gurgling screams of the Nephil. I turned and ran back inside, breaking the chains that bound her wrists. "Angel, Nora, wake up" I whispered to her, gathering her up in my arms. "Come on, come on!" I shouted, shaking her gently. A thought hit me, I'm losing my angel. She's dying and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I felt tears blur my vision, and as murmured her name again, my voice cracked. "Angel, please, you have to wake up! You have to" I said, sobs breaking up my words. It was the first time I had cried in a long time. A very, very long time. I watched as a single tear fell onto her face, her sweet, beautiful, amazing face. She was breathing, but it was shallow and hardly made her chest move. She was going to die.

NPOV

I felt myself being peeled away from my body, and before I knew what was happening, I was looking down at Patch. And myself. I watched as my chest didn't rise again, and as Patch looked down at me, my body, he looked so broken. I reached my hand over and touched his face. I wanted to live for him, I needed to live for him, and while Patch sat there, crying silently, I felt this form too becoming fainter and fainter. I forced myself to stay. I had to stay. I knelt down next to Patch, my lover, my best friend, my soul mate, and slowly cried against his shoulder.

PPOV

She was still there. I was aware of her spirit, kneeling down by my side, leaning against my shoulder. I wanted to scream, to tell her not to leave. To tell her to do what I did, screw heaven and stay here on Earth to be with the love of my life. I wanted her to stay, but I couldn't make her. I wouldn't make her. That would be unfair to her, and I only knew that I wanted her to be safe. I sniffled, drying my tears and standing, Nora's body lying lifeless in my arms. Nora's spirit rose next to me, and I turned to stare right at her, even though I couldn't see her.

"Angel" I murmured "Go, you deserve to go, you have had a life worth living, and you deserve to go up. You earned it, and I won't be the one to stop you." My voice cracked. I felt my angel's presence getting dimmer and dimmer, until finally, she disappeared from my field of feeling. Forever.

NPOV

Heaven. I was in heaven. It wasn't as I had thought it to be. I saw the Archangels, and all of them were facing me.

"NORA GREY OF COLDWATER, MAIN! RISE TO TALK TO THE HEIRARCHY OF HEAVEN'S GREATEST: THE ARCHANGEL'S" Boomed one of the messenger angels. I took two shaky steps forward. "Nora" said a voice, and one of the godly angels stepped forward. "I am Gabriel, and we are here to ask you some questions. Please, come walk upon the angels" Gabriel said, grabbing my hand as a set of magnificent pure-white wings unfurled from his back.

"As I believe Patch has told you, the Archangels are some of the most high ranking angels. I am one on of the most high ranking of all angels. Nora, may I ask you a question" Gabriel said. His voice was exactly how you'd expect an angel's voice to sound like, like a harmony of the most beautiful songbirds.

"Go ahead" I murmured. Unlike the messenger's voice, Gabriel's was soft and gentle.

"Are you in love with Jev Cipriono, my fallen brother?" Gabriel asked, flying up to meet his brothers.

"Yes"

"Are you a believer in God all Mighty?"

"Because of Patch, yes"

"What of me do you know, Nora?"

"All I know is that you are the ruler of the first heaven, and your name means something along the lines of 'god is my strength'" I reply.

Gabriel cups my cheek lightly, smiling at me in all His glory "I am the angel of death, resurrection, and mercy. Jev loves you. He had fallen over lust, and he is never to return to heaven. But you Nora Grey, are pure. Virgin before marriage, believer in God, loving instead of lustful. Nora, I believe that you deserve a second chance. To love and to be loved by Patch. I will give you your second chance on one condition, you promise to stay pure to sins, confess when you commit. One must be kept until death though, Nora; _You shall not be sexually active before marriage._" Gabriel's words made my heart skip with joy. I could be with the love of my life Patch again.

"I agree on all terms, Gabriel, son of God" I say. He smiles and then booms in a loud voice, "IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! NORA GREY SHALL BE RESURECTED TO LIVE A LIFE FREE OF SINS ON EARTH FOR ALL INTERNITY WITH JEV CIPRIONO, FALLEN BROTHER!" A blinding flash of light came, and I blacked out.

**I am being a jerk and leaving it another cliffhanger for you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and you will be getting a new one tomorrow. Anyone want me to do a new story? Any requests? If you want me to do a new story, PM me and tell me what book I should do it for, I have read just about every book/book series out there in this genre, as well as lots and lots of other books. Well enjoy and review!**

**3 you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky number seven! Darn you guys are so lucky I am feeling generous today! I got to see my favorite teacher at B&N and I got to buy three new books. I hope you guys are liking the chapter, because I am wasting my reading time to write this thing for you people. My friends tell me I need to 'savor reading the book' because I normally read it all at once, so you can thank them, too for the fact that I am writing this fanfic! Anyways, I appreciate everything that you guys have done, and a special thanks to aliz833 for putting me down for an author subscription! **

**Anyways, how Patch reacts to Nora's little resurrection…**

**Becca F. owns everything**

**Without further ado… CHAPTER SEVEN!**

Chapter Seven

NPOV

I gasp as I feel my soul re-connecting to my body, and I blink my eyes to adjust to the sudden reality of Earth. Gabriel had done it! I was once again alive! For all eternity… with Patch. Patch comes into my line of vision, and before I can stop him, I am lifted into a gigantic bear hug.

"If this is a dream, nobody pinch me, I want to live this one through." He murmurs, squeezing me tightly.

"N-not a dream" I choke out "a dream come true"

Patch pulls away from the hug, finally allowing air to flow to my lungs "Angel, y-you're alive! How?"

"I made a-" I start but Patch cuts me off, pulling me into another bear hug and saying "Never mind, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you are safe, and here with me." Patch captures my lips in his, kissing me gently.

PPOV

Euphoria. That is what I felt when I heard my angels little breath of air. She was awake! She was alive! I knew she must have had made some deal with the angels, and I wanted to know, but later. She was mine. All mine. I had my angel back, and I couldn't be happier. I pressed my lips to hers, and she kissed me back gently before pulling away. "I made a deal with the Archangels Patch." She blurts, closing her eyes. I look at her curiously "What kind of deal?" I ask carefully.

"I get to stay alive, with you for all eternity as long as I don't sin, and confess when I do." She says, looking over at me as if she's afraid I'll never forgive her.

"I'm not mad angel. I am just glad you're here, forever. With me" I whisper, moving in to kiss her.

"I can't have sex until I'm married or I can't live here" she blurts, and this time I jerk away from her. What the _Hell_! She had pledged away her virginity to be with me?

"Don't be mad Patch. It was the only way that I could live with you again." She pleaded, going for my hand. I let her catch it, but I didn't respond. My mind worked double time, moving quickly through the jumbled thoughts that Nora had created.

"Then marry me, Nora" I say, turning to her. Her eyes widen in shock. "Marry me, and never look back. You and I love each other, and I never want to be apart from you. I get jealous every time someone else gets to spend time with you. Nora Grey, marry me."

Her lower lip quivers, and her eyes form tears. She withdraws her hand from mine, looking at me weirdly.

NPOV

Patch only wanted me for the sex! That was all he was waiting for. I thought he was different, but apparently he's just like every other guy in the world. I felt broken inside. "We have all of eternity, and we've been with each other for two years, and you chose the moment I tell you I can't have sex until I get married to ask me?" I whisper, a single falling from my bleary eyes.

PPOV

I must sound like a bitch. "Angel. My god, I am so sorry, I don't want you to think that I only want you for the sex. I love you more then anything in my life. You were the one that makes my heart jump, my body quake, my head race. Sometimes I think that when you touch me, I feel something. I love you, and I was destroyed when I thought you died. It tore me apart, and when you came back to me, I was euphoric! I had never been happier in all of my life. I was just caught up in the moment. I love you, and I never want you to feel pressured. I just want to be with you forever, and now we can be, and I don't care if it takes you a year to say yes, or a million, all that matters is that you and I are together."

NPOV

Patch was so sincere. I smiled at him lovingly, and started crying. Upon seeing my reaction, he looked worried, but I reassured him by saying "no, I-I love you too. I am so happy." Patch's arms wrap around me, and I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him furiously. "I think you and I have both had enough excitement for a while, why don't we head on back to the hotel." He murmurs me. I nod, feeling exhaustion was over me. Patch picks me up and walks me to his jeep , placing me inside and buckling me up before moving back to the drivers side of his car. We both look horrible, covered in blood and torn clothes. I have dark circles under my eyes, and I am pale instead of the rich tan I had had earlier. I guess dying takes a lot out of you.

I closed my eyes and reached over to look at my side. The skin was torn and fleshy looking. It was a deep gash, but it wasn't bleeding or anything, so I figured we were good. I leaned back, groaning lightly as pain shoots up my side from the knife wound. Patch takes my hand in his, and holds it for the entire car ride.

When we finally arrive at our hotel, it is close to 4 in the morning, and I am exhausted beyond measures. Patch looks tired, too as he moves over to my side of the car, unbuckling me and once again lifting me into his strong, capable arms. He carried me into the hotel, and he must have mind tricked the people because not one of them looks up from what they are doing.

When we reach the room, he moves his arm to cradle me in only one, using the other to open the door. Once inside, he lays me on the soft down of the bed, grabbing my bag and fishing out an oversized t-shirt and a pair of slacks. He silently peels off my tattered, bloody clothes, and slips me into the slacks and t-shirt. I loved Patch, and I was glad he was there, because it would have hurt to change. He tucks the blankets around me and crawls under them himself, finely dressed in similar attire to me. I curl my body into his side, his arms wrapping me in a light hug.  
>"Yes" I murmur to him quietly.<p>

"Yes?" he asks, kissing my forehead lightly before pulling pack to look at me.

"I will marry you" I murmur before falling asleep.

**Hey, sorry this chapter was so short, I just thought that I'd get you guys one last chapter before tomorrows. Where is the story going now that I have strayed from summer vacation? Who knows? Oh wait, I do! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: must read

**Okay, I know that you guys were about to be all like, "Woah, four updates in one day? I love this chick!" But no, sorry to say that this is just a letter to my followers. Anyways, Lime Heart asked a very important question "Are you going to continue?"**

**Hmm… Wonderful question Lime Heart. I dunno if I should continue or not. It's up to you guys. If you people want me to continue, I will. If you want me to end this one here and do a sequel (most likely called 'The First Part of Forever'), I will. If you want me to stop this storyline here and do a new story, I will. I really don't care. So, leave your response in the reviews, or via PM, and I will be glad to do what you people vote for. **

**Anyways, I wonder how many of you could guess my age… I am curious, and awfully bored right now, so whoever guesses my age correctly, or get's closest will get… any type of story/chapter they want from me. So good luck my dear followers, and enjoy this little teaser on what will happen if I continue.**

NPOV

The wedding dress was perfect. It was long and flowy, and made my hair look dazzling. Vee told me that Patched looked superhot as always, and rather charming, in a tux. I loved the fact that Patch, Rixon, Vee and I had been able to get an entire wedding planed on a week long cruse up to Hawaii, wher my wedding was being held.

-Add more NPOV-

**OOO… does that make anyone want me to continue? Oooooooooooo. Well, it's up to you, so check out the reviews. (oh, and anyone planning on putting 'it's up to you' I will kill you. )**


	9. AN again

**Yo peeps! Supsters? Anyways, its Mel here with an update! Well, kinnda, I will be stopping this story, but fear not because the sequel is now officially posted! Oh, and by the way, Lime Heart and undercat5 are the winners of my contest, so wish them congrats! Oh, and undercat5, you are such a little cheat ;) (that's my best friend). Anyways, I am indeed 13, and I still have not had my first, so sorry if my kissing scenes seem unrealistic. I actually read enough to imagine, but still. **


End file.
